Vergil Redgrave (L3 Version)
Not to be confused with his L2 Counterpart Apperance and Personality Vergil is a slightly buff person simillar to Dante's built. He has blond hair but spiked it up with a red coat and brown pants and like Dante has a ZX mark at his back overlapping each other. He normally carries his sword the Yamato with guns unlike his L2 counterpart. Vergil is just a slightly more serious version of Dante though generally nearly the same but he cracks ironically more jokes than Dante while in L2 it's the opposite. He also knows when he needs to kill someone quickly. He does get angry when someone will mistreat his friends but shows it in a lesser tone than Dante but sometimes considered more devilish in some ways. He could be very foul-mouthed against the person who harmed the people he cares for like Dante Early Life Born along with his twin on 21th July year XXXX Vergil along with his brother Dante and had a more normal life comparing to his L2 counterpart and mostly kept outside his training until he was 16 years old. Though his father and mother didn't train him as much as his L2 counterpart. He and Dante after their parents died with the seemingly same cost as his L2 counterparts explored the world along with his brother as mercenaries but don't mind to side track the job once in a while Abilities * Super Human capabilities: Vergil like Dante by birth is already inhumanly strong, fast and can take his own hits that will kill a normal human being with ease to the face without regeneration. But while strong he is still incredibly weaker than his L2 counterpart as he first hasn't unlocked transformations and is more reliant to magic and weapons though at full power he can destroy a city and could tank the blast he made without regeneration. * Combat genius: Vergil is able to come up with evasive strategies on the fly even against very skilled opponents and can improvise with anything on the spot however Vergil is more creative * Regeneration: He has been able to regenerate from limbs being cut off and been able to reattach them without issue however it is reliant on his stamina which could last for years even but regen does take a good chunk of it. * Weapon Mastery: Vergil can master practically any weapon he try his hand on * Intangibility: Phases through objects and the molecules of his opponents and attacks with being able to hit them but it lasts only for a minute. * Cosmos: This is generates his zodiac's powers. He can generate a zodiac to the limit to generate more strength such as Aquarius he can use water elements better or scorpio his strikes become paralyzing strikes, etc * Magic- Can cast destructive and healing spells. * Summoning: Can summon demons or angels to aid him in battle. He is also capable of summoning anything that he has seen or people he has met within the 24 hour time frame and they can aid him in battle. * Persona: From his mind he can have a parther to fight with though he will sustain damage if his persona is damaged or vice versa and has all of them. He can conjure elemental attacks from the personas that he has. * Stands: Are like personas and like personas he has all of them. Examples include Star Platinum, Bloody Samurai, Hierophant Green, Silver Chariot, Crazy Diamond, Golden Experience, Sticky Fingers, Purple Haze, Stone Free, Tusk Act 1-4, Soft and Wet, etc. He and Vergil can use more than 1 stand at a time * Life Manipulation: GE gives Dante the ability to manipulate life in terms of turning objects into organs, bugs, trees, etc. It can be used for healing and offensive purposes however the healing process is extremely painful due to it not actually meant for healing. The life shots if a live target is hit will have motoric malufuction meaning they cannot coordinate themselves properly and they will assume they can go much faster than before but actually are wabling and are barely able to stand one shot can last a minute. 5 shots can knock a living being out for a day. * Virus Manipulation: Using purple haze Dante can create an all-killing virus that disentagrates his opponents but the range is in its capsules and once it burst its around 5m but also it is a bit hard to control the stand * Fusing with objects: Crazy diamond has an ability to fuse objects with a living being like a person with a stone this leaves them unable to do anything at all and if he is ticked of the fusion will be fully merged * String Manipulation: Stone Free allows for Dante's entire body to become string and it isn't fragile string. The strings can subdue his opponents to submission and the grip makes it near impossible to escape * Zipper Manipulation: He can create zippers with Sticky Fingers and transport things and himself into the zippers to teleport like he can be 100m away from his opponents and use the zippers to punch the person. Also he can turn himself into zippers to disassemble himself to dodge if he couldn't and they reattach in an instant. * Healing (Crazy Diamond version): This can heal allies to their former status even if they are atomize comepletely due to him knowing their last state but the downside of this crazy diamond it can't heal its owner meaning Vergil cannot use crazy diamond to heal * Precognition: Able to predict something in 1-2 seconds a head to time predicting what his opponents is going to do. He calls his sixth sense an instinct. * Immortality: Dante and Vergil cannot die from natural causes like diseases and regenration helps them not die unnaturally how they can be killed still just not naturally. * Distance Manipulation: With The Hand and Cream Dante can close in distances between himself and his opponents. The range is a city as he can erase the space between them. He is able to use this using his dragonic nuclear at nigh full power. * Dimensional destruction: This helps Dante and Vergil escape any dimension distort it to return to reality this is a sure way escape plan * Memory Manipulation: With Whitesnake and Heaven's Door Dante can extract information out of his opponents. Whisnake uses a disc to do it while heaven's door gives access to it. He can manipulate on what his opponents can do but chooses not to and only gain their information and power. Note Whitesnake's range is 2 meters while Heaven's Door is 10 meters * Elemental Manipulation: Can control all elements light, dark, water, earth, fire, air and lightning. He can even mix spells and attack with each element and cover himself with the elements * Petrification: Can turn people to stone via a AoE burst or touch but depending on his mana the per on can be turned to stone for a short or long time * Mind manipulation: Can read minds so he can tell what they are going to do but he is also able to change a person's thoughts to forget what they were doing in that given point in time however he needs mana and concentration to do this properly. * Poison manipulation: Can make the area around poisonous. The potency of the poison depends on the magic used in it and how much was taken in by the opponent. * Power Steal: With Whitesnake he can take another disc that contains all his opponents powers and insert them into himself to obtain their strength. With both discs he can make his opponents enter a coma crushing it reduces any chance of getting them back. * Pressure Point Strikes: He can numb a person completely by attacking the opponents pressure points. He can numb the person for 2-3 seconds if they are hit precisely. Fatal pressure points stops the function temporarily * Illusion Manipulation: Using Sharingan or other illusion based attacks he can distort reality for his opponents and only he can disable the illusion but once disabled can make the target collapse out of exhaustion from mental damage. The illusion also can make the person feel distorted and sense power levels wrong as well. * Yetzirah: A form of a holy relic being fused with it's master and give a physical form as it is stable now. * Time Manipulation: Vergil is able to freeze time for 1-2 seconds with Star Platinum and The World however due to it being a more recent ability they cannot use it in quick succession as it will strain their body. He is able to erase time for that same period so he can dodge attacks but it's more of a strain than time stop * Radiation Manipulation: Vergil is able to control radiation from a nuclear bomb but instead of just mutation he is able to decompose his opponents to a corpse in a rapid speed. Healing on high level would be needed to push it back however if they are as strong as Vergil or stronger the decomposition will slow down. * Emotion Manipulation (Self): Vergil is able to go in a deranged state of mind once he activates swastika syndrome. This can make him far more sharp and bloodlusted using all his abilities to their fullest without hesitation however its reliant on the level he releases and instinct with level 13 (though there is a hidden level) being the highest possible. Swastika Syndrome is more of an illness that allows one to unleash their bloodlust with their instinct intact making people merciless killers while they can tell friend for foe they can be self-destructive tendencies (such as cutting a part of the skin to blind the opponent or cut a part of his arm to be slightly faster, etc). Techniques * Dark Meteor: Can summon several town sized meteors that can destroy to crush the enemy completely and it can be stacked * Judgement Cut: Using his sword Vergil can cut through space and does this in bliding speeds meaning he can cut like a thousand slashes but it seems to only be one slash. * Seasoning Arrow: When it hits it gives his opponents total paralysis. For a short time giving enough room to attack his opponents more magic the longer the paralysis * Fissure Slash: Able to slash through pratically anything with an energy slash and cause fissures around the planet * Demonic Impact: This set of movements will distort a person perseption of everything and can strike them with painful mental attacks along with physcial attacks. This mental images will take the form of the opponents most feared desires. It will make the person go mad in fear * Cell burst: With his custom handgun he can accurately destroy the blood cells of opponents with one bullet and with amped magic it can destroy more blood cells and be more precise in giving pain to the opponent * Gogmagog: Insects that eat all that they come across. Vergil can send targets to the abyss via this move with ease as he is the host of beelzebub * Rain of Gluttony: With his connection to Beelzebub, Vergil can summon a ton of miasma around the area he has in that distorts the atmosphere. It cripples the person with it's heavy poison and those with immunity have to suck it quickly otherwise it will be bypassed * Burst: Improvises the situation at hand so it is sort of random * Gigantic Meteor: A cluster damaging move that can devastate everyone * Salvation: Heals allies from all kinds of negative status that can hurt or make them have a disadventage * Shinku Hadoken: A fireball with a simillar stance to the kamehameha but on a more controlled scale * Razing Tatsumaki Senpukyaku- A hurricane like kick that lifts Dante in the air and the effects can create a world destroying tornado * Myraid Truth: Using Izanagi no Okami this move uses all the elements and strikes his opponents down in a flash. * Torture of requiem: Summoning a few demons while trapping his opponent with Die Blutgrafin they will torture the opponent mentally and physically (the mental part using magic to amplify the illusions stricken to them) rendering the opponent insane and unable to fight * TSAR BOMBA: Summoning a tsar bomb out of no where Vergil is capable to modifying it to the point the bomb can either be controlled in radius or spread the radiation everywhere in the world with extra features such as poison can be added. However this takes a fair amount of magic to use but he is capable of using this more than once. * Black Phoenix: This move breaks the guard of a person with the air pressure of the ground if they are guarded but stuns the opponent a bit if they don't guard * Dragonic Nuclear: With his magic focussed on one point Vergil is able to summon a dragon that can have the power and properties of a nuke meaning it has radiation to decompose his opponents instead of just mutating them only people as strong or stronger as Vergil can slow it down with sufficient magic. With his full power he is able to ignore distance to hit his opponents however that is if his magic is nigh full power at least as he won't be able to ignore distance if his magic was less or decompose a person that quickly. Weapons * Sieg Heil Viktoria: A wire relic which can restrain a target like a spider web and it cannot be cut easily *Excalibur: A holy sword that can raze things with light and with enough magic it can purify evil spirits that don't exceed it's power * Yamato: A sword that can cut through dimensions basiclaly open a portal anywhere if needed attacks may look one like one slash but its true affect is 1000 slashes per motion * Margueritte Bois de Justice: This holy relic can negate immortality only if the neck is cut it is located in his right arm it takes the form of a gullotine used to sever heads * Die Blutgrafin: This relic can summon any torture weapon in existance and it will cost immense pain to his opponents and trap them. The torture items can cause a certain stigma to stay for several minutes should the target escape all attacks instantly go to that person that escape however the more power spells he uses to hit the enemy, the shorter the time of the stigma will last. This stigma also allows the opponent to be gradual weaker but only at a very small amount of energy will be taken by the user * Totsuka-no-Tsurugi: This sword is pure fire allows him to teleport into anything that has fire say if an opponent is burning he can close the distance and attack. It is much hotter than even all the nukes of the world * Beowulf: Gaunlets that can generate Light. It also generates light projectiles and he can travel through anything that is light even things like fire as it light up things * Guns: While he rarely uses these he does use guns to fight and they can target blood cells and make them explode. This gun has infinite ammo as well as it can ricochet in the air to hit it's intended target. If he uses enough magic he can seal his opponents in another dimension but it takes a full minute to charge the shot * BloodScythe: This weapon allows him to ues Seithr and turns into a Scythe at full power and can attack the opponent with a barrage of strikes that have poison in them. With enough poison injected to a persons body they can die in that instant but only if he has enough magic reserves along with enough slither being injected to the body * The Blood of Judas: WIth the blood of Judas Vergil can distort space around him and create an airfield of acid that melts it's targets on an atomic level however to use those acids he must concentrate his magic to melt his opponents in an atomic level otherwise he would burn the aon a cellular level instead making it weaker then before Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Pages added by TISSG7Redgrave Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II